


Black 'n' Blue.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's WHUMPTOBER 2018 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood, Bruises, Gen, Hemophilia, Team as Family, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Oikawa is the first to notice splotches of black and blue and purple, dark angry shades that stick out on pale skin.He's not the last.(5 +1)





	Black 'n' Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the tags and warnings before reading!!!

**1**.

Oikawa first notices the bruises in his third year of Kitagawa. They’ve recently taken on three new first years, and he’s scrutinising them to see what they might turn out to be. He can already tell the one with blazing blue eyes is going to be a setter.

“Oi, Dummykawa, stop staring at the first years.” Oikawa blinks, unaware his eyes had fixed upon splotches of purple, blue and black. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan.”

“Mhm?”

“D’you think the super tall one is going to be a blocker or libero?” Iwaizumi’s face scrunches up in confusion, but he looks over anyways, and humms under his breath. He must not see the same thing as Oikawa, because he only watch how the tall one jumps at the net.

“Blocker, definitely.” Oikawa narrows his eyes, unavoidably drawn to the mismatch of colours against pale skin. The only explanation he can think of is libero training, but it’s clear the newbie isn’t too good at receives. 

“Huh… I guess so.”

\-------------------------------

**2**.

The second time Oikawa _really_ takes notes of the bruises is three weeks into the new year. Some of the ones he first spotted have faded or gone, but others are in their place, and today, there’s a fresh one on Kindaichi’s upper arm, more on his shoulder, which can only be seen in the changing room.

“Where did you get that from?” He points towards the bruise, and there’s a small moment of silence as Kindaichi blinks at it before tilting his head innocently.

“I have no idea, senpai.” Oikawa’s brow furrows, looking at the bruise intently.

“Are you sure? It looks pretty bad, you’ve gotta remember a bump like that, right?”

“Nope. I bruise _really_ easily, though! So it’s hard to remember where they all came from.” Something about that unsettles Oikawa, but he lets it slide for now. Kindaichi pulls on his shirt and taps Kunimi on the shoulder, waking him up from his light slumber on the benches.

“Kunimi, it’s home time.”

“... Fine… Carry me.”

“Wha-?! No! I carried you yesterday!” 

“Carry me again.” They’re still bickering as they leave, voices fading down the hallway. Oikawa pouts in thought, fingers tapping on his chin. Something doesn’t feel right, but he doesn’t know what. Either way, he locks it away for another day.

At some point, during the walk home with Iwaizumi, he forgets.

\--------------------

**3.**

It’s halfway through the year when Iwaizumi finally notices the same thing as Oikawa. He’s not the type to watch and try to gauge a reaction though. Iwaizumi is more of a… Hands-on kind of guy. 

“Oi, Kindaichi, come over here for a second.” Kindaichi looks up from where he’s serving, perked up like a puppy called to heel, and passes the ball in his hands to a second year as he jogs over to Iwaizumi.

“Yes, senpai?” Iwaizumi pokes the bruise on his wrist.

“Ow!” 

“That’s pretty bad, huh?”

“... Why would you _do_ that…?” Iwaizumi stops for a second, physically taken aback by the hurt in Kindaichi’s voice. It wasn’t that bad, right? He just poked a bruise…

“I-... Does that hurt more than just on the surface? Is your wrist okay?” An elongated pause. Kindaichi nods, seemingly unsure.

“Honest?” A firmer nod. Iwaizumi sighs, knowing he’s not going to get an answer. He rests a hand on Kindaichi’s upper arm and rubs it up and down comfortingly, just enough to let him know that someone is there for him.

“Alright. I’m sorry for hurting you. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t too bad.”

“That’s okay, I guess… But please don’t just poke me again! They _are_ bruises.” With a fond huff, Iwaizumi gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze and takes his hand away.

“Get back to practice~.” It’s only at the end of practice, when the first years are cleaning up, Iwaizumi notices the bruises aren’t just on his wrist. Kindaichi’s legs are speckled too, mostly towards where his shorts end. Iwaizumi ducks into the changing room.

“Hey, Oikawa, you got a sec?” Oikawa doesn’t even look up from where he’s playing a rhythm game on his phone.

“Many seconds, and a 124 combo.”

“Nice. So, uh… About the beginning of the year… When you asked me whether Kindaichi was going to be a blocker or libero…” Oikawa loses his combo, but he doesn’t seem to care. 

“So you’ve noticed.”

“The bruises, yes.”

“I thought maybe they were consistent with libero training, but I’m not so sure anymore.” Iwaizumi exhales, still tense, and sits himself on the bench opposite Oikawa, back to the lockers.

“I think we need an intervention.”

\----------------------------------

**4.**

The intervention goes ahead a week later, after much planning, researching, and scheduling. Rather than at practice, they ambush Kindaichi and Kunimi in the school corridors at lunch time. Kageyama had been there too, but Oikawa had told him to “Fetch me some milk bread, Tobio-chan~”, and the gullible boy had sprinted off.

Iwaizumi had smacked him for that, but Oikawa just laughed in a mean way and steered the other two away. They’d since determined that Kunimi wouldn’t go anywhere without Kindaichi, mostly because it was nice to be with someone who knew him properly.

“Where are we going?”

“If there’s stairs, I might kill you.”

“Calm down, calm down. The great Oikawa-san has this covered!”

“The great Oikawa-senpai is going to regret any decision including _stairs_.” As Kunimi and Oikawa bicker, Kindaichi follows silently, and Iwaizumi wonders if he’s picked up on the tension lying underneath Oikawa’s drama.

It wouldn’t be good if he were unsettled, and refused to speak.

“Kindaichi…” Iwaizumi trails off as Kindaichi looks to him, a forced smile on his lips. The chilling thing is that it seems to echo the exact smile Oikawa does when he’s hiding the fact his knee hurts.

“... Are you… Is everything… Argh, I’m no good at words!”

“Hang in there, Iwaizumi-senpai!” He chuckles warmly, rubbing the back of his head.

“I guess it can wait until we’re there.”

“Until we’re where?” 

“Here!” Oikawa says as slides open a classroom door on the third floor. It’s empty. Kunimi is instantly suspicious, and Kindaichi stills in the doorway with an audible gulp.

“Are you going to _kill_ us…?”

“What? No!”

“Sa-sacrifice us in some kind of demonic ritual? I saw it on TV!”

“Kindaichi, what the _fuck_ are you watching?” He pushes his fingers together sheepishly, hunched in on himself. Behind him, Kunimi grins. He steps forwards. And jams his fingers into Kindaichi’s ribcage, making him squeal in fright.

“Kunimi!!!” He whines, rubbing at the spots Kunimi poked as his best friends giggles into his sleeve.

“Now I’m going to be super bruised…!” Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchange a glance, a strange emotion flashing between them.

“Actually… That’s what we wanted to talk to you about.” Iwaizumi pulls out a couple of the classroom chairs, gesturing for the first years to sit down. He perches himself on the edge of the desk next to them, whilst Oikawa pulls a plastic folder stuffed to the brim out from a desk. He clears his throat seriously.

“We’ve… Been noticing, lately, that your bruises tend to be in the same area each time, and are getting _worse_.” 

“What Oikawa is trying to get at, is… Ah, please don’t feel offended by this, but… Kindaichi, are you-...” Iwaizumi trails off, unsure of how to phrase it, but Oikawa steps forwards and open the folder to a _title page_. He’s done his research, and planned every step of this intervention.

Kindaichi pulls the file closer and reads the title on the page, aware that his senpai are leaning in closer apprehensively, radiating with concern.

“Child abuse; identifying the signs, informing someone, and how to get out of that situation…” There’s a tense moment of silence. Kindaichi shoulders start to shake. His lips wobble. Oikawa moves in to put a hand on his shoulder, but then the first year just throws his head back and laughs.

“Guys-!” _Senpai_ , I really appreciate the concern, but-!” He quietens down to a chuckle, wiping away a tear at the corner of his eye with a grin and a warm blush. Kunimi relaxes against him, smiling, whilst Oikawa and Iwaizumi are frozen in place.

“I really _do_ just bruise super easily~. I’m thankful that you would go this far for me, though. That’s really nice.”

“So.. So you’re not…”

“... Being abused?” Oikawa finishes off the question Iwaizumi seems unable to ask, and Kindaichi shakes his head with small smile.

“No, not at all. It’s just a case of walking into things, or my bag bumping against my leg, or Kunimi _jabbing_ me.” Kunimi sticks his tongue out with a peace sign as Kindaichi pokes him in the shoulder incriminatingly. 

Iwaizumi breathes a sigh of relief, and Oikawa seems to physically sag as he takes back the folder, beaming with a genuine smile afterwards.

“I’m glad you’re okay~!” Kindaichi rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

“Sorry to waste your time, Senpai.”

“No, no! Not at all! I’d rather have done this than done nothing and potentially having it be true!” Kindaichi blushes again, warm with the love of a family, knowing his senpai care about him so much. He’s just a first year on their team, they never had to do this.

But they did, and he loves them for that. His eyes tear up with emotion, and he stands to bow deeply at the waist, truly grateful.

“Thank you… Thank you so much for caring for me, Senpai!”

\--------------------------------------------

**5.**

Aobajousai is a lot different to Kitagawa. For starters, it’s a high school. Secondly, they have _mint_ blue and white uniforms for volleyball instead of dark blue. Lastly, there’s a stark contrast to how Kitagawa felt like kids messing around together, but Aobajousai feels like a tight knit family unit.

Like the third years are their parents, the second years are older siblings, and the first years are just the kids. Maybe that’s to do with how their brains develop with age, maybe it’s just because Aobajousai feels like a home, somewhere to belong.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi seem genuinely excited to have their little fledglings back, and Oikawa seems doubly excited to see no Kageyama standing with them. 

What surprises Kunimi and Kindaichi more though, is how the other third years and the second years seem to be excited to meet them too. When Kunimi questions Matsukawa and Hanamaki about it, they laugh in unison.

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi told us a lot about you! Especially in the lead up to you guys joining us.” Matsukawa nods along to what Hanamaki’s saying, sipping on a juice box before mumbling around his straw.

“They love you saplings a lot, huh?” Kunimi pulls a face of exaggerated disgust at the term ‘saplings’, but Kindaichi only ducks his head down shyly with a soft blush.

“Yeah, they really do~.”

As the year goes on, Matsukawa and Hanamaki come to realise that Oikawa and Iwaizumi aren’t the only ones that have parental affection for the younger years. And the more they come to love, the more they start to notice things.

Matsukawa is a little dubious, choosing to keep his distance and observe. Hanamaki, however, quints and pouts and tries to figure things out. In the changing rooms after practice, he notices that little bruises he’s been noticing are growing. Kindaichi’s entire hip seems purple-ish, and it makes Hanamaki suspicious.

Of course, he’s not the only observant one. Oikawa huffs a little laugh as he notices Hanamaki staring, and waves him aside. Iwaizumi has already grabbed Matsukawa and the second years, and they wait for Kunimi and Kindaichi to leave before they settle on the benches.

“Is this a team meeting?” 

“Not quite, Watacchin. I’m sure Makki has it figured out though.” Hanamaki sits up a little straighter.

“The bruises, right?” 

“Right~.” It’s quiet for a moment, Matsukawa looking between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“You don’t seem… Too worried. I mean, it looks pretty serious.”

“That’s what we thought too.”

“We held an intervention and everything! I had a whole presentation ready!”

“Turns out, Kindaichi just bruises easily. _Super_ easily, in his own words.” Hanamaki doesn’t seem convinced. Matsukawa shrugs, accepting it at face value, but Hanamaki just… Doesn’t like it.

“There’s gotta be a reason why though, right?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa look at each other, prompting Yahaba to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Seriously? You didn’t even _ask_?”

“To be honest… We _were_ only kids when we confronted the issue…” Matsukawa snorts a little laugh, rolling his eyes. 

“We can always ask him another day.” The team disperse, content that nothing is wrong, but in the end, they never get around to asking.

\---------------------------------

**+1**.

Even though the third years had officially graduated, since the new year hadn’t technically begun, they liked to drop by the gymnasium with their kouhai, Yahaba using the key Irihata has entrusted to him to let themselves in. 

Maybe that’s a little naughty of them, but they _are_ volleyball addicts. 

“Pass, pass!”

“Got it!”

“Nice save, Mattsun!” With the nets set up, a game of 4 vs 5 has erupted, the third years - or alumni, as they now are - playing against Yahaba’s team. It’s weird to be playing their senpai, but they give it their all to prove themselves.

“Block it!!!!” Kyoutani and Kindaichi jump to block, Watari in position to receive if Iwaizumi spikes it through them, and Kunimi set up to receive if he hits a cross instead. But in trying to choke his choice, they’ve forgotten something.

Iwaizumi makes mistakes too. He’s only human.

He spikes with all his strength, but his wrist spasms and he ends up hitting it at a terribly wrong angle. There’s a loud ‘smack’, and the ball rebounds, bouncing off the court. Nobody pays attention to it, instead silently waiting for a reaction.

Kindaichi clutches at his face, grimacing.

“Ow, ow, ow…” Iwaizumi ducks under the net quickly, apologising all the time, trying to peel Kindaichi’s hands away from his face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, hey, it’s okay, c’mon, let me look, I’m sorry…” Iwaizumi suddenly freezes. Blood drips from the space between Kindaichi’s fingers. The ball must have smacked him right on the nose, and it’s bleeding. 

The first drop of blood hits the floor, and Oikawa jumps into action, coming under the net to Kindaichi’s side.

“Sit down, knees up, head between knees. Can someone call his parents?”

“N-No, an ambulance.” Kindaichi’s shaky interjection has Oikawa huff in slight amusement, affectionately squeezing his upper arm before passing over a wad of toilet roll Hanamaki had run to collect.

“It’s not that bad, Kin-Chan~.”

“I’m _bleeding_ , I need an ambulance!”

“It’s a nosebleed, you’ll be fine.” Kindaichi grabs at his wrist, his eyes wild with an unreadable emotion and building panic.

“I have _Severe Hemophilia!!!_ That's why I bruise so easily!” For a moment, the whole world stops turning and time seems to freeze, despite the fact that blood still drips, at an alarming rate. Kunimi already has his phone out, dialling for an ambulance, and Oikawa feels fear claw at his throat.

“Why- Why didn’t you _say_ anything?!”

“I- I didn’t have to, it was on my medical record, an- and I didn’t want you thinking I was weak!” Matsukawa kneels next to him, taking a hand in his own to try and offer some comfort.

“This is serious, Kindaichi. We’d never judge you for a condition you can’t prevent, but I wish you’d told us.” The blood is starting to pool, turning his white shorts a faded shade of pink. 

“I’m sorry…” It doesn’t take long before the toilet roll is useless, Kindaichi’s shorts painted with blood, and he’s even had to fold up his jacket to use as a wad for his nosebleed. Hanamaki sits back to back behind him, hoping to keep him warm with the body contact. 

“How are you feeling…?”

“Dizzy… ‘n’ tired…” Oikawa bites his bottom lip in worry. He’s noticed how the more blood Kindaichi loses, the more he sags and the less focused he seems. Kyoutani and Iwaizumi wait by the school gates for any sign of the ambulance, and Yahaba paces at the gymnasium doors.

Kunimi doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself, occasionally coming over to check on Kindaichi, but then freaking out and having to move away before he upsets Kindaichi, Watari making sure someone is with Kunimi.

“Where the _hell_ is that ambulance?” A hand paws at his front, and Oikawa cups it gently, looking back into watery, frightened eyes.

“Am I gonna die…?”

“What? No, no, no! Of course not! Of _course_ not, you’re going to be okay~.”

“I’m- I’m going to bleed to death… I’m going to die… I don’t- I don’t wanna die! I don’t want to die, please! Please don’t let me die!” Hanamaki swivels around, wrapping his arms over Kindaichi’s shoulders and resting a chin in his collarbone.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. The ambulance is on it’s way, you’re okay.” All the comfort in the world doesn’t seem enough, the boy shaking in his hug, sobbing and bleeding and scared for his life.

By the time the ambulance can be heard approaching, Kindaichi has gone quiet. He’s barely conscious, just occasionally squeezing Matsukawa’s hand when prompted. He misses one or two, and Matsukawa looks at Oikawa with rising distress.

“Kindaichi, Kindaichi, I need you to answer me. Can you hear me?” A soft whine. Kindaichi manages to open his eyes, but they’re glazed over and Oikawa doesn’t like it. He paints on a reassuring smile, shuffling a little closer to bump their knees together.

“Hey, tell me a secret, yeah~? Tell me… Something you’ve always wanted to do. Big, or little, or impossible!” After a quiet pause, Kindaichi answers, his words slurred as he trips over his own tongue.

“Go t’... To the Golden Court… Wanted to- T’ get you to nationals... M’sorry… I failed, I’m sorry…!” He chokes out another sob, another wave of blood flowing from his nose, and Oikawa feels like his heart has been torn out of his chest.

“You didn’t _fail_ , okay? You tried your best, and we had fun. You’ll get to the Golden Court one day~. Maybe this year, yeah? And I’ll come watch you and cheer from the stands, okay?” He doesn’t get a response. Kindaichi’s eyes have closed, and his breathing evened out. He’s lost consciousness, just as Iwaizumi comes bolting back in panting that the ambulance is here.

The ambulance takes Kindaichi away. 8 boys find their way to the hospital, by bus and walking, and file into a single corridor to wait. Kunimi is wedged between Kyoutani and Matsukawa, in so much distress that he barely registers where he is.

A doctor steps out the room. Oikawa pushes himself to his feet, ready to ask if they can go in and see him and-

“I’m sorry.”

Those two words shatter their world. Oikawa drops back into his seat, and it takes only 2 seconds for Kunimi to release a heart-shattering wail. Iwaizumi swallows down the lump in his throat, speaking through tears that have yet to fall.

“H-How…?”

“Your friend lost far too much blood… By the time the transfusion arrived, he was already…” The doctor trails off, shaking his head sadly. Iwaizumi just manages to whisper a thank you before he collapses into tears himself, and that breaks down an invisible wall.

8 boys cry together in a corridor, knowing they will never be 9 again.

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :)  
> Kudos and comment?


End file.
